KIDS
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: (Drabble, chap 8-Gigi Susu) Gyu itu iseng. Wonu itu jahil. Hampir identik, hanya berbeda jalur. /MEANIE/ Mingyu/ Wonwoo/ Other member/ Seventeen/ Kids Mode On!
1. KIDS Meanie ver

**KIDS**

 **.**

MEANIE ver.

.

OOC, Kids mode On, Typo.

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

Enjoy!

...

...

Mingyu dan Wonwoo,

Adalah pasangan teraneh sepanjang sejarah.

Yang satu tak bisa diam,

Yang satu tak bisa berhenti pecicilan.

Sama saja.

Sama-sama miliki keanehan dalam diri.

Mereka sering sebut diri mereka,

sebagai anomali.

Anomali air.

Tahu kan?

Makluk aneh,

Yang justru cair dibawah titik beku.

Begitupun mereka.

Aneh,

dan nyeleneh.

.

.

Gyu itu iseng,

Wonu itu jahil.

Hampir identik,

hanya berbeda jalur.

Yang satu suka cari perhatian.

Yang satu ingin selalu diperhatikan.

Anak-anak nakal.

.

.

Hidup mereka penuh kejutan.

Bahkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sering dibuat geram.

Miliki anak luar biasa ajaib,

dengan sikap dan tingkah diluar dugaan.

.

.

Pernah suatu waktu Gyu menangis menggebu,

Wonu menggoda,

Mengambil mobil-mobilan yang setiap hari dikeloninya.

Dibuang dan dikubur dibawah pohon sakura.

Ketika ditanya, Wonu jawab adanya,

"Supaya Gyu mempelhatikan Wonu setiap hali!"

Gyu berhenti menangis.

Sudah, begitu saja.

Mereka aneh,

tipikal balita baru tumbuh gigi.

.

.

"Jangan belmain dilual, bodoh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Hujan!"

Wonu sedekap, memberi peringatan Gyu.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

Gyu bersiap bawa kaki pendeknya.

"Akan kukunci pintu jika kau tak menulut!"

Gyu berbalik,

Tatap mata Wonu dengan bibir maju.

Wonu jahil?

Memang!

Dan itu buat Gyu kesal,

Tapi,

bukan Gyu namanya kalau tak balas aksi.

.

.

Seungcheol menggendong Gyu,

diajaknya menuju mobil untuk jalan-jalan.

Seungcheol komat-kamit tak jelas,

merapalkan mantra, sekaligus menyesalkan sifat dua anak yang tak jauh beda.

Mata Gyu sembab,

setelah dikerjai Wonu habis-habisan.

Wonu merenges,

puas hati bukan main.

Tapi begitu mobil dijalankan,

wajahnya berubah.

"Padahal kan Wonu inginnya sama Gyu."

dan Jeonghan menarik napasnya dalam.

.

.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Gyu berteriak kencang,

Tepat sebelum Wonu menubruknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa?"

Mata _puppy_ yang jarang terlihat.

"Gyu tak mau dekat Wonu lagi!"

Gyu berjalan menuju sofa mini warna biru didepan tv.

Wonu mengekor.

Duduk disofa merah tepat samping Gyu.

"Kenapa?"

"Wonu nakal!"

Mata _puppy_ menghilang.

Sedih hati melanda.

Ada sesal yang ketara dirautnya.

Gyu melirik.

Tersenyum jahil.

"Wonu kan cuma belcanda~"

Gyu bersedekap, tak hiraukan ucapan yang masuk ketelinga.

"Dasal nakal! Jauh-jauh dali Gyu sana!"

Usir Gyu tak pandang kesal.

Wonu menunduk,

pelupuk sudah basah air asin.

"Lalu Wonu halus bagaimana supaya Gyu tidak malah?"

Senyum jahil berubah jadi senyum mesum.

"Cium Gyu!"

"Hah?"

"Mau tidak?"

Raut Wonu lesu.

Kenapa harus cium?

"Gyu hitung sampai tiga, kalau tidak Gyu akan pelgi."

"Jangan~"

Genggam erat lengan Gyu.

"Satu..."

Bibir Wonu manyun kedepan.

Kesal.

Sangat kesal.

"Dua..."

Tak ada reaksi berarti,

Gyu melirik, lihat wajah Wonu merengut.

"Ti..."

Cup!

"Yha!"

Gyu teriak.

Begitu kencang.

Karena Wonu lari darinya.

Bawa kabur permen kapas yang sedari tadi ada ditangan Gyu.

Prinsip Wonu,

jika Gyu jahil, maka Wonu akan balas menjahilinya.

Tahu kan, kenapa mereka seperti anomali air?

Karena mereka aneh...

...

...

Kkeut!

...

Hasil iseng doang nih, serius! Ngetiknya cuma 30 menit :D

...

Next or End?


	2. Legend of the Tree House

**KIDS**

 **.**

"Legend of the Tree House"

 **.**

MEANIE + Soonyoung ver.

.

OOC, Kids mode On, Typo.

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

Enjoy!

...

...

"Gyu...! Wonu...!"

Teriak Jeonghan dari dapur.

"Ya, Mama!"

Keduanya balas serempak.

Lari kencang dari kamar,

masih dibalut piyama.

"Kalian belum mandi?"

Jeonghan tatap lekat kedua putra kembarnya.

Balas gelengan sekali, serempak lagi.

"Kalian lupa, ya? Hari ini kan Mama ajak kalian kerumah Soonyoung."

Gyu berkedip polos, Wonu senyum perlihatkan gigi susunya.

"Gyu lupa..."

yang paling kecil menyahut.

"Wonu ingat, tapi jadi lupa gala-gala Gyu."

"Kenapa jadi Gyu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin belkata sepelti itu saja."

Jeonghan tabok keningnya.

Merasa aneh dengan percakapan kedua putra.

"Cepat mandi, Mama belikan hadiah jika kalian pintar mandi sendiri."

"Siap, Mama!"

Keduanya buru-buru lari lagi.

Kekamar mandi.

Mendengar kata 'hadiah', siapa yang akan menolak?

.

.

Gyu dan Wonu,

Miliki saudara sepupu yang begitu manis.

Namanya Soonyoung.

Pemilik pipi tembam dengan bentuk poni rata didepan.

Seperti batok kelapa.

Tapi makin lucu dengan mata sipitnya.

.

.

Wonu suka Soonyoung.

Suka mengerjainya.

Karena Soonyoung mudah sekali tertawa.

Tidak seperti Gyu,

sedikit-sedikit menangis dan minta cium.

Wonu kan kesal.

.

.

Apalagi Soonyoung miliki daya imajinasi tinggi.

Dia penggemar misteri.

Dan Wonu akan _kerasan_ jika diajaknya berpetualang.

Tidak seperti Gyu,

yang akan merengek minta pulang jika sedang _bersenang-senang_.

Wonu kan jadi tambah kesal.

.

.

Gyu melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

Duduk pada sofa bulu ruang tengah rumah Soonyoung.

Kaki pendeknya menggantung,

sepatu biru tak mau dilepas dari sana.

Bibirnya juga maju,

raut kesal yang begitu ketara.

Gyu sudah tebak,

jika Mama ajak mereka kerumah Soonyoung, pasti akan berakhir seperti ini.

Ditinggal sendiri.

Menyebalkan.

.

.

"Gyu tidak mau ikut main?"

tanya Soonyoung dengan muka polosnya.

"Gyu tidak mau ikut kalau mainnya hantu-hantuan."

Merengut.

"Gyu payah."

Saudara kembarnya mencibir.

"Kita main lego saja, ya?"

Mata Gyu berbinar.

"Tidak ah. Lego itu mainan anak kecil, tahu."

Eung... sepertinya Soonyoung tak sadar diri kalau dirinya juga masih kecil.

"Tapi Gyu ingin main lego. Mama sudah bawakan lho..."

Bujuknya setengah merana.

"Main kehalaman belakang lebih selu."

Wonu timpal secepat kilat.

Soonyoung tatap Wonu dengan muka ceria.

Tanda-tanda petualangan anehnya akan segera terlaksana.

"Youngie punya celita bagus tentang lumah pohon apel yang ada dihalaman tetangga. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?"

Wonu angguk-angguk setuju.

Dengan senyum cerah tergambar dirautnya.

.

.

Gyu bukannya takut hantu, bukan.

Gyu hanya tak suka tempat gelap.

Dia sadar diri kalau kulitnya sudah gelap.

Kalau Gyu hilang, Mama pasti sulit menemukannya.

Kan repot.

.

.

Gyu lihat dua makluk pendek itu berjalan keluar rumah.

Kehalaman belakang lebih tepatnya.

Gyu komat-kamit tak jelas.

Kebiasaan Papa yang diturunkan padanya.

Selain Gyu takut gelap, Gyu miliki alasan lain.

Apalagi?

Tentu saja Wonu.

Gyu itu tak benar-benar menyukai Soonyoung.

Kecuali jika Soonyoung memberinya banyak cokelat dan permen bola-bola.

Selebihnya, Gyu menganggap makluk mirip marmut itu bagai benalu.

Eh?

Iya,

karena Soonyoung akan mencuri Wonu darinya.

Gyu tak suka.

.

.

"Jangan jauh-jauh. Nanti Mama mencali."

Gyu genggam tangan Wonu erat,

mencoba peringati.

"Tidak. Kan hanya disini saja, Gyu."

Wonu keras kepala.

"Tapi sudah tellalu jauh, Wonu."

"Belum jauh. Lumah Soonyoung saja masih tellihat."

Soonyoung angguk-angguk,

setujui ucapan Wonu.

Gyu hela napas panjang.

Percuma hentikan mereka jika sudah seperti ini.

Tapi...

Salahkan sifat isengnya.

Gyu miliki ide luar biasa.

.

.

Gyu tahu kelemahan Soonyoung.

Dia itu sok berani.

Padahal lihat lutut berdarah saja sudah menangis.

Dan itu yang menjadi kunci Gyu kali ini.

.

.

"Tunggu..."

Gyu kembali pegang tangan Wonu.

"Ada apa lagi, Gyu?"

Kesal Wonu.

"Sebelum kita pelgi ke lumah pohon itu, kalian halus dengalkan celita Gyu dulu."

"Hah?"

Soonyoung lebarkan matanya.

Tumben sekali Gyu mau cerita.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Legenda Lumah Pohon."

Gyu buat rautnya meyakinkan,

hingga kedua makluk pendek itu penasaran.

Jarang-jarang sekali Gyu miliki cerita seperti itu.

"Menyelamkan, tidak?"

Soonyoung kepo.

"Sangat."

Gyu dramatisir kalimatnya.

"Wonu mau dengaaal!"

Kakak kembarnya kelewat semangat.

Ketiganya duduk diatas rumput,

bersila dengan manisnya.

Bocah-bocah balita.

.

.

"Dengal..."

Gyu mulai cerita.

"...Gyu pelnah baca buku tentang Legenda Lumah Pohon."

"Lalu?"

Soonyoung tak sabar.

"Disana ada dua saudala yang miliki Lumah Pohonnya..."

"...dulu bagus, tapi sudah lapuk kalena tak pelnah dikunjungi."

Wonu antusias.

Sepertinya cerita Gyu menarik.

"Suatu ketika, ada dua anak kecil yang penasalan dengan Lumah Pohonnya, meleka datang kesana."

"Sendilian?"

tanya Wonu.

Gyu anggukan kepala sekali.

"Anak yang lebih pendek bilang dia akan naiki Lumah Pohon lebih dulu untuk melihat keadaan..."

"...dan anak yang tinggi menyetujuinya."

Gyu tatap bergantian saudara pun sepupunya.

"Ia menunggu begitu lama..."

"...sangat lama!"

Gyu tekan kalimatnya,

supaya terkesan seram.

"Kalian tahu apa yang teljadi?"

Wonu dan Soonyoung geleng kepala.

Tak tahu tentu saja.

"Anak yang pendek tak pelnah muncul lagi..."

"K-kenapa?"

Soonyoung kian penasaran.

"Kalena ketika anak yang tinggi menatap keatas Lumah Pohon, tiba-tiba potongan tubuh temannya jatuh dali sana..."

Soonyoung lebarkan mata sipitnya.

Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba saja berdiri.

Soonyoung anti dengan potongan-potongan tubuh.

"Gyu jangan belcanda~"

Wonu genggam erat lengan Gyu.

"Gyu selius, tahu."

ucapnya mantab.

"Dan pada malam-malam teltentu, potongan tubuh itu akan datang menemui siapa saja yang datang kelumah pohonnya."

Gyu lanjutkan cerita.

Lihat wajah Soonyoung yang sudah merah padam.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana wujudnya?"

Wonu geleng,

Soonyoung pun ikut geleng.

"Wajahnya..."

"...sepelti ini, WUAAAA!"

"Ahhhh... Mamaaa!"

Soonyoung lari kencang,

Sebab wajah Gyu yang dibuat seram.

Dasar hitam.

.

.

"Kau nakal!"

Wonu tabok kepala Gyu tak perasaan.

"Kalau tidak begitu, Wonu akan telus belsama malmut pendek itu. Kan Gyu kesepian."

"Ish!"

Beranjak,

tinggalkan Gyu yang nyengir lebar.

.

.

Tahu kan?

Gyu itu memang nakal.

Sengaja sekali menakut-nakuti Soonyoung.

Belum tahu saja,

kalau Soonyoung tak akan tinggal diam setelah ini.

.

.

Kkeut!

.

.

Yuhuuu~

Lagi pengen bikin cerita ringan.

Maka tercetuslah chapter dua. Kkkkk~

Kalau tak ada aral melintang, weekend post PANTOMIME

.

.

End?


	3. Zoo

**KIDS**

 **.**

"Zoo"

MEANIE + Seungcheol ver.

.

OOC, Kids mode On, Typo.

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

Enjoy!

...

...

Hari Minggu,

saatnya bersenang-senang bagi si kembar.

Papa bilang akan mengajak ke Kebun Binatang.

Gyu senang, Wonu pun riang.

Bertemu banyak binatang lucu dan besar-besar.

Seperti Gajah.

Gyu suka Gajah.

...

"Anak-anak, kalian sudah siap?"

tanya Seongcheol begitu turun dari lantai dua.

"Sudah Papa!"

Serempak.

"Bagus."

Seungcheol manggut-manggut sambil pasang senyum lima jari.

Kalau hari Minggu jangan pernah tanyakan Jeonghan.

Sudah pasti pergi arisan bersama teman-teman.

Karena Seungcheol libur, jadilah anak-anak diserahkan padanya.

Sudah biasa.

Seongcheol pun tak keberatan.

Memberi waktu istirahat pada istrinya, tak ada salahnya bukan?

...

...

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan,

memang pernah buat kesepakatan.

Mengurus dua anak kembar secara bergantian.

Bukan perkara mudah memang.

Apalagi dengan dua sifat balita yang unik dan sedikit nyentrik.

Harus ekstra sabar.

...

...

Masih ingat kan, bagaimana dua balita itu tumbuh dan berkembang?

Yang satu tak bisa diam,

Yang satu selalu lepas pengawasan.

Anak-anak nakal.

...

...

Seperti hari ini,

hari dimana Seunghceol janjikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

...

Gyu tarik lengan Wonu kelewat semangat.

Tinggalkan Papa yang sibuk bawa keperluan mereka.

Namanya juga balita,

popok, _snack_ , tisu basah, mainan, bahkan minyak angin harus ada.

Dan itu membuat Seungcheol kerepotan.

"Papa, Gyu duduk didepan, ya?"

Mata puppy tercipta.

Mirip anak anjing.

Menggemaskan.

"Kalau Gyu didepan, Wonu duduk dimana?"

Air muka ceria berubah seketika.

Gyu kedip sekali,

"Duduk dibelakang, lah."

Wonu merengut.

"Tidak mau! Wonu kan inginnya sama Gyu."

"Tapi Gyu maunya duduk didepan."

Sedekap, sedikit kesal.

"Papaaa!"

Wonu teriak,

kencang sekali.

Seungcheol buru-buru lari menghampiri.

Takut terjadi perang dunia sebelum waktunya.

"Ada apa, jagoan Papa? Kenapa teriak?"

Sembari benarkan tas selempang yang ada dipundaknya.

"Gyu nakal!"

Gyu cengo.

"Gyu tidak nakal."

Belanya.

"Gyu nakal, Papa. Gyu tidak mau duduk belsama Wonu."

Wonu peluk kaki Seungcheol erat-erat.

"Gyu kan ingin duduk didepan."

Masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya.

Seungcheol tarik napas dalam-dalam.

Hanya masalah kecil saja, kenapa harus didebatkan?

"Bagaimana kalau duduk didepan berdua?"

Saran Seungcheol menengahi.

"Nanti sempit. Wonu tidak suka sempit."

"Kalau begitu Wonu duduk dibelakang saja. Benal kan Papa?"

Gyu tersenyum riang.

Tak biasanya.

Wonu merengut, semangatnya hilang seketika.

Gyu tega sekali.

...

...

Gyu sibuk tarik-tarik tangan Papa sejak memasuki Kebun Binatang.

Banyak hewan besar seperti yang Gyu bayangkan.

Gyu menyukainya.

Tapi justru membuat Seunghceol kewalahan.

Gyu benar-benar aktif dan tak bisa diam.

Berlari dan melompat kesana kemari,

tanpa sedikitpun lelah menghampiri.

"Gyu tidak lelah?"

Gyu tatap mata Seunghceol lekat-lekat, lalu menggeleng.

Sudah begitu saja.

Setelahnya Gyu kembali sibuk melihat gajah yang sedang dimandikan.

Seunghceol tersenyum,

lihat putra kembarnya tertawa riang.

Ah... tunggu,

kembar?

Sepertinya Seungcheol merasa aneh dengan kalimat itu.

"Astaga! Dimana Wonu?!"

...

...

Hampir 30 menit Seunghceol berlari kesana-kemari,

mengitari Kebun Binatang yang luasnya diluar ekspektasi.

Gyu digendongnya,

agar lebih mudah saja.

Seunghceol panik luar biasa.

Kalau Wonu tak segera ditemukan,

Seunghceol bisa mati ditangan Jeonghan.

...

...

Gyu tak henti menangis,

Menyesal karena tinggalkan Wonu sendirian.

"Papa, Gyu mau Wonu."

Isakan semakin keras terdengar,

Matanya sembab dan penuh air asin.

Gyu merindukan Wonu,

sangat.

...

...

Seunghceol tarik napas dalam-dalam begitu ada di ruang penyiaran dan pengamanan.

Para petugas Kebun Binatang sudah siapkan arahan,

menyebar pasukan untuk mencari si bocah malang.

Seunghceol jalan cepat-cepat,

masih tengok kanan kiri penuh harap.

Jagoannya hilang, Seungcheol mau gila rasanya.

"Papa!"

Seungcheol toleh kekanan,

pun Gyu yang berada dipelukan.

"Wonuu~"

Gyu melorot seketika,

lihat Wonu ada didepan mata.

Lari kencang kearahnya, lalu menubruk sekuat tenaga.

"Hiks... Gyu mencali Wonu kemana-mana. Wonu kenapa menghilang?"

Gyu peluk erat tubuh Wonu,

namun terlepas begitu Papa jongkok didepan mereka.

"Wonu baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang luka?"

Seungcheol raba tubuh Wonu,

dan dibalas dengusan darinya.

"Wonu baik-baik saja, Papa."

Seungcheol tarik napas lega.

"Wonu darimana saja?"

Wonu diam sebentar, kemudian tunjukkan es krim ditangan.

"Membeli ini lalu duduk disana."

Telunjuk mengarah ke dekat kandang gajah.

Astaga.

"Papa tolong bayalkan, ya, tadi Wonu makan 5."

Krik... krik... krik...

Dunia Seungcheol terasa penuh jangkrik.

Putranya ini kenapa bisa begitu tenang selama lepas pengawasan?

"Huwaa..."

Wonu mengerjap sebab Gyu kencangkan tangisnya,

"Wonu kan tidak gelap, tapi kenapa Gyu tak bisa lihat?"

Seungcheol garuk pipi yang tak gatal,

 _Apa yang harus Papa lakukan padamu, Gyu?_

...

...

End!

...

Apa ini Ya Tuhan. wkwk...

Karena banyak yang minta lanjut, jadilah dilanjut(?)

Mungkin nanti akan jadi drable, jadi setiap chapter langsung end.

Semacam short story tapi bersambung /apasih/

Review masih sangat diharapkan.

Request next story juga boleh.

Pilih cast, dan utarakan!


	4. Jealous Wonu

**KIDS**

 **.**

"Jealous Wonu"

MEANIE + Minghao ver.

.

OOC, Kids mode On, Typo.

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

Enjoy!

...

...

Gyu dan Wonu,

adalah bocah balita paling menyebalkan sepanjang masa.

Me-nye-bal-kan.

Setidaknya menurut beberapa teman dan sepupu sesama bocahnya.

Soonyoung sudah buktikan sendiri.

Sebab dia sering jadi korban kejahilan mereka.

Ingat kan, bagaimana Gyu menakut-nakuti bocah poni batok kelapa itu tempo hari?

Setelahnya Soonyoung tak berani keluar rumah sama sekali.

Soonyoung pikir kejadian yang Gyu ceritakan itu benar-benar kenyataan.

Padahal sih hanya karangan Gyu saja,

supaya Wonu-nya tak dipinjam oleh si marmut itu.

...

...

Choi Mingyu dan Choi Wonwoo,

adalah segalanya bagi Choi Seunghceol.

Dua jagoan kembar yang sama-sama disayangnya.

Jagoan yang kadang buat sang Papa merana.

Merana ya merana.

Secara harfiah maupun kias.

Si kembar multifungsi yang kerjaannya mengacau saja.

Bahkan Seungcheol sering kena omel Jeonghan gara-gara itu.

Dia bilang tak ada satu sifatpun yang menurun pada mereka.

Semuanya cetakan Seungcheol.

Dan Jeonghan kesal.

Padahal kan dia yang mengandung,

bagaimana bisa tak ada satu sifat baiknya yang menurun pada mereka?

...

...

Meskipun banyak yang bilang mereka nakal, terkadang sisi manis muncul tiba-tiba.

Seperti pagi ini misalnya.

Pagi ketika Gyu bangun sendiri.

Keluar dari dalam selimut, tak berisik dan tak menangis.

Gerakan yang dia buat begitu pelan dan hati-hati.

Supaya tak membangunkan Wonu,

begitu pikirnya.

Gyu ayunkan kaki menuju dapur, meski mata masih setengah terpejam.

"Mama~"

Jeonghan toleh kekanan, tersenyum ketika temukan Gyu didepan pintu.

"Gyu sudah bangun?"

Jeonghan tanya, sedikit heran.

Gyu angguk sekali lalu dekati Jeonghan.

"Mama, Gyu mau susu."

Jeonghan usak kepala Gyu pelan, senyum lembut tercetak dibibirnya.

"Baiklah. Gyu duduk dulu ya, Mama buatkan."

Seperti kata Mama, Gyu duduk manis di kursi pendek tak jauh dari tempat Jeonghan.

Duduk diam.

Benar-benar diam.

Jeonghan melirik sebentar, sedikit heran lihat Gyu yang seperti itu.

"Susu coklat Gyu sudah jadi."

Jeonghan datang dengan dot susu ditangannya.

Bukannya menerima, Gyu justru kedip polos didepan Mama.

"Punya Wonu mana?"

Jeonghan tatap dot sebentar lalu jongkok depan Gyu.

"Wonu kan belum bangun. Jadi Mama tidak buatkan."

Gyu mengerucut.

"Tolong buatkan, ya Mama. Nanti Gyu yang bangunkan."

Senyum Jeonghan melebar, angguk satu kali lalu usak kepala Gyu.

Putranya ini manis sekali.

...

...

Hal itu sudah sering terjadi sebenarnya.

Gyu sayang Wonu, begitupun sebaliknya.

Gyu tak mau Wonu jauh darinya.

Oleh sebab itu Gyu sering 'menyingkirkan' siapapun yang berusaha merebut perhatian Wonu.

...

Berbeda Gyu, berbeda pula dengan Wonu.

Wonu lebih suka bermain halus.

Halus dalam arti yang lain tentu saja.

Wonu lebih suka menarik perhatian Gyu dengan cara mengerjainya.

Karena Gyu cengeng, Gyu akan menangis

Dan setelahnya Wonu akan datang untuk memeluk dan memberi ciuman sayang.

...

...

Jika Gyu mengantisipasi hadirnya Soonyoung diatara mereka,

maka Wonu akan mengantisipasi hadirnya Minghao.

Ming-ha-o,

bocah China dengan rambut kriwul khasnya.

Bocah yang selalu mengekori Gyu kemana-mana.

Bocah lemot yang akan buat Wonu marah-marah karenanya.

...

...

Wonu tak pernah suka dengan Minghao.

Meskipun Minghao datang padanya dan memberi permen bola-bola,

Wonu tak akan tertarik barang sedetik.

Bukannya apa-apa,

Wonu sudah terlalu sebal pada bocah itu.

Pernah suatu waktu Wonu marah besar,

ia gigit bokong Minghao hingga menangis.

Padahal masalahnya hanya sepele,

Gyu yang tak mau makan kue darinya karena lebih memilih bakpao Minghao.

...

...

Dan hal itu terulang lagi hari ini.

Minghao datang, untuk liburan.

Jangan tanya Gyu.

Tentu saja dia langsung menubruk bocah kriwul itu saking senangnya.

Bahkan sebelum dot susu vanila ia serahkan pada Wonu.

Menyebalkan sekali.

...

...

"Gyu lindu padamu, Hao."

Ucap Gyu sembari elus rambut bocah itu.

Minghao tersenyum lebar, lalu balas peluk Gyu.

"Hao juga lindu Gyu."

Tak tahu saja, dari kejauhan sana sepasang mata kucing sedang mengawasi.

Sambil komat-kamit merapalkan kalimat-kalimat absurd tak berarti.

...

...

Wonu sedang duduk manis didepan televisi.

Dengan setoples besar kue cokelat pemberian Mama Minghao.

Wonu tak memakannya, sebab ia sibuk mengawasi dua makluk yang asik bermain bersama.

Bibirnya memberenggut,

Wonu kesal.

Karena Gyu tak mengajaknya bermain.

Padahal kan inginnya Wonu bersama Gyu.

Tapi Gyu sama sekali tidak peka.

"Gyu~"

Wonu panggil pelan-pelan.

"Gyu~"

Ia panggil lagi sebab telinga Gyu tak mendengar.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Gyu tak juga menoleh.

Wonu mulai beranjak, tinggalkan toples kue begitu saja tanpa menutupnya.

Ia berjalan tergesa menuju lemari penyimpanan,

mengambil sebuah kotak lego favorit Gyu lalu menghampirinya.

"Wonu... sedang apa?"

Gyu tatap Wonu polos.

"Ayo main~"

Rengekan keluar begitu saja.

"Wonu bisa duduk dekat Hao, lalu kita main belsama."

"Jangaan!"

Gyu teriak begitu Hao selesaikan ucapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti Wonu melusak mainan Gyu."

Eung... sebenarnya itu adalah fakta.

Setiap kali Wonu ikut main bersamanya dan Hao,

Wonu selalu merusak apapun.

Mungkin efek ia kesal atas kedekatan Gyu dengan Hao.

Entahlah.

"Lebih baik kita main dilual."

Gyu tarik lengan Hao,

tanpa pedulikan Wonu barang sebentar.

...

Wonu itu mudah sekali marah,

apalagi kalau itu menyangkut Gyu.

Tapi untuk kali ini entah bagaimana bocah itu lebih memilih diam.

Ya, diam.

Menonton Gyu dan Hao main dari balik jendela kaca.

Wonu sangat ingin ikut main,

tapi Gyu tak membolehkannya.

Apa Wonu begitu nakal dimata Gyu?

Jahat sekali.

...

"Mama~"

Wonu tarik baju Jeonghan kuat-kuat.

"Ya sayang... Wonu mau apa? Kue? Susu?"

Wonu geleng, tatapan puppy tercipta.

"Wonu mau Soonyoung-ie."

...

End!

...

Kira-kira begitulah kalau Wonu lagi cemburu.

Lebih memilih Soonyoung dari pada menganggu Gyu :D

Cemburunya anak-anak :D


	5. Glue Accident

**KIDS**

 **.**

"Glue Accident"

MEANIE + Seungkwan ver.

.

OOC, Kids mode On, Typo.

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

Enjoy!

...

...

Seungcheol pijit pelipis keras-keras.

Ini masih pagi, dan Jeonghan sudah sedekap dengan sejuta omelnya.

Penyebabnya?

Jangan tanya.

Tentu saja si dua kembar balita.

...

Gyu dan Wonu,

sudah buat repot sejak semalam.

Wonu ngambek,

tak mau tidur bersama Gyu.

Bocah itu lebih pilih tidur bersama Papa dan buat Gyu menangis.

Sepertinya Wonu benar-benar kesal karena kejadian kemarin.

Tapi memang tak bisa disalahkan,

Gyu saja yang terlalu nakal.

Pantas kan kalau Wonu marah?

...

Itu sih semalam, beda lagi pagi ini.

Mereka sudah baikan,

sebab Papa janjikan mainan jika mereka mau saling jabat tangan.

Dasar anak-anak,

diiming-imingi mainan, siapa yang akan menolak?

...

"Gyu tidak boleh nakal. Jaga Wonu dengan baik, maka Wonu akan baik pada Gyu, mengerti?"

Gyu angguk sekali.

Ucapan Mama memang yang paling benar.

Gyu sudah tiga tahun,

dan ia mulai bisa mengerti nasehat baik yang harus ia jalankan.

...

...

Gyu dan Wonu,

adalah balita kembar kelewat aktif.

Meski tak identik, mereka tetap miliki ikatan kuat.

Tapi yang buat Jeonghan khawatir adalah tentang pertumbuhannya.

Akhir-akhir ini Gyu tumbuh pesat.

Bahkan tingginya sudah jauh melebihi Wonu –yang 15 menit lebih tua darinya.

Padahal asupan susu mereka sama,

tapi Gyu kelihatan lebih tinggi dari pada hyung-nya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dengan pertumbuhan anakmu?"

Jeonghan tanya pada Seungcheol suatu malam.

"Anak yang mana?"

Jeonghan geplak kepala suaminya.

"Tentu saja Mingyu."

lalu melotot.

"Eiy, Wonu kan juga anakku."

Jawabnya sambil elus kepala yang merana.

"Maksudku, aku sedang membicarakan Mingyu."

Seungcheol menyatukan alis.

"Dia kan sehat. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Jeonghan hela napas panjang.

Seungcheol kalau sudah berada diatas ranjang memang menjadi sedikit telat tanggap.

Sangat berbeda dengan Seungcheol yang berstelan jas lengkap.

"Gyu jadi lebih tinggi dari Wonu."

Jeonghan ucap pakai nada ambigu.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Bagus apanya? Hyung-nya kan Wonu. Tapi Gyu seperti raksasa. Kau tahu, jika Wonu ada dibelakang Gyu, Wonu akan hilang ditelan punggungnya."

Setelah kalimat itu, Seungcheol letupkan tawa.

"Raksasa dari mana? Bahkan tinggi Gyu belum sampai lututku."

Jeonghan geplak kepala Seugcheol lagi,

kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

Melotot sebentar lalu berbalik membelakangi.

"Sayang~ kau marah?"

Eung, lewati yang bagian ini.

...

...

Siang hari,

ketika sedang asik main mobil-mobilan hadiah dari Papa,

Kwanie datang.

Dua balita kembar itu langsung berhambur,

datangi Kwanie yang ada digendongan Mamanya.

Wonu terlalu bersemangat,

tarik sebelah kaki Kwanie hingga kaos kakinya lepas.

Sementara Gyu tarik ujung kaos Mama agar mau menggendongnya,

mau lihat Baby Kwanie dari atas katanya.

...

...

Baby Boo Seungkwanie.

Sepupu si kembar yang paling manis.

Usianya baru 11 bulan,

baru bisa duduk dan mulai merangkak.

Giginya tumbuh dua biji dibawah,

dan miliki rambut hitam lebat menggemaskan.

kalau Wonu gelitiki perutnya maka akan terlihat jelas ketika tertawa.

Dan Gyu suka.

...

...

Ngomong-ngomong Kwanie itu pihak netral.

Berbeda dengan Soonyoung yang memihak Wonu.

maupun Minghao yang berada dipihak Gyu.

Baby Kwanie tak pernah memihak secara personal.

Kwanie suka semuanya.

Suka Wonu hyung karena rajin memberinya kue cokelat,

dan suka Gyu hyung karena aktif mengajaknya bermain.

Kwanie selalu tertawa riang dibuatnya.

dan Kwanie senang miliki hyung seperti itu.

...

...

Gyu dan Wonu duduk diam,

tatap Kwanie yang sedang gigit dot susu keasyikkan.

Mama bilang mereka harus jaga Kwanie.

Mereka menurut saja,

bukankah itu pekerjaan mudah?

"Bagaimana kalau kita main lego?"

Gyu tanya dengan muka ceria.

Kwanie senyum, lihatkan dua gigi susunya.

Sementara Wonu menggeleng.

"Setiap hali kan kita main lego, Gyu. Wonu bosan~"

keluhnya.

Gyu menautkan alis,

pikirkan permainan lain yang mungkin menyenangkan untuk mereka.

"Kalau mobil-mobilan? Papa kan balu belikan?"

Gyu usul lagi.

Lalu Wonu angguk-angguk.

"Ambillah."

Yang paling sulung memerintah.

"Kenapa Gyu yang ambil?"

"Kalena Gyu yang usulkan main mobil."

Gyu merengut.

Ia rasa dirinya selalu kalah dengan Wonu.

"Wonu tak mau bantu?"

Gyu keluarkan mata puppy,

tapi Wonu tak hiraukan sama sekali.

"Kalau Wonu bantu, nanti siapa yang jaga Kwanie? Pabbo!"

Ahh... kadang-kadang yang keluar dari mulutnya itu pedas sekali.

Gyu tak ingin jawab,

sebab ia tahu resiko jika ia lawan kembarannya.

...

...

Gyu jalan pelan-pelan,

menuju tempat Mama menyimpan mainan mobilnya.

Bibirnya masih maju,

Gyu pikir memang seharusnya ia mengalah.

Ia tak ingin Wonu marah padanya,

cukup tadi malam Gyu tidur sendirian,

malam ini jangan.

...

...

"Kwanie main mobil walna melah ya?"

Wonu berkata kelewat semangat,

buat bayi gembul itu senyum sumringah.

Gyu ikut duduk, tepat sebelah Wonu.

Pegang mobil warna biru kesayangannya.

"Papa bilang mainnya halus hati-hati. Papa tidak akan belikan lagi kalau mobilnya sampai...,"

Kretek!

"...lusak."

Gyu lebarkan mata, lirik Wonu yang juga sedang menganga.

Astaga!

Mereka lupa kalau tangan Kwanie itu sedikit 'istimewa',

barang apapun yang dipegangnya akan rusak dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik.

"Gyu..."

Wonu panggil pelan-pelan.

Takut dan juga sedikit kesal.

"Gyu kan belum selesai bicala, Kwanie, kenapa kau sudah melusaknya?"

Gyu berkata lemah,

sambil tatap bayi gembul yang sedang mengemut potekan mobil ditangannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Wonu tidak mau dimalahi Papa gala-gala Gyu."

Gyu toleh Wonu cepat-cepat,

"Kenapa gala-gala Gyu."

"Kalena Gyu yang usulkan main mobil belsama Kwanie!"

Wonu mulai keluarkan sungutnya,

Gyu mengkerut,

ia paling antisipasi dengan hal semacam ini

"Jangan malah-malah Wonu. Nanti Kwanie takut."

Gyu alihkan perhatian pada si bayi yang hampir telan ban mobil-mobilan.

"Lalu bagaimana? Wonu tak mau dimalahi Papa."

Wonu merengut,

buat Gyu merasa bersalah.

"Aha! Gyu ada ide."

Itulah Gyu,

sebentar berpikir tapi langsung temukan pemecah masalahnya.

"Wonu tunggu disini, nanti Gyu kembali."

Dengan itu Gyu bangkit dari duduknya,

jalan pelan-pelan keruang tengah dan berhenti tepat didepan lemari penyimpanan.

"Gyu dapat~"

ucapnya riang dengan sebotol besar lem ditangan.

"Lem?"

Gyu angguk sekali,

"Gyu akan lem mobilnya supaya bisa bagus lagi nanti."

ucapnya kelewat semangat,

buat dua bocah didepannya tepuk tangan tanpa sebab.

Gyu merasa hebat sekarang.

Dia itu laki-laki,

pantas kan jadi pemimpin dari dua bocah pendek didepannya ini?

...

Gyu mulai buka tutup botol lem,

sedikit sulit sebab terlalu kuat melekat.

Gyu meringis, beberapa kali ganti posisi supaya tutup lem cepat terbuka,

bembolak-balik, memencet, memukul,

dan...

Croot!

Ups!

"O-may-gat!"

...

...

Seungcheol keluar rumah dengan muka merah,

komat-kamit rapalkan kalimat absurd tak jelas.

Gyu ada digendongan sebelah kanan,

dan Wonu ada digendongan sebelah kiri.

Jeonghan bilang mereka harus pergi kerumah Kwanie.

Gyu dan Wonu sama sekali tak mengerti,

tapi mereka coba pahami.

Kata Mama, Kwanie selalu menangis ketika sedang bercermin,

sebab kepalanya berubah plontos tak berambut.

Jangan tanya penyebabnya,

tentu saja karena Gyu yang 'tak sengaja' tuangkan lem kerambutnya.

Ah... lain kali Seungcheol harus percaya pada Jeonghan.

Gyu memang tumbuh terlalu pesat.

Hingga botol lem dapat ia raih dengan cepat.

...

...

END!

.

.

.

Ku tahu ini gaje.

Tapi kupikir akan lucu kalau baby Kwanie jadi plontos tak berambut.

Bayangkan pipinya yang merah dan tembam.

Ugh! Gemass...


	6. Pet Shop

**KIDS**

 **.**

"Pet Shop"

MEANIE + Seokmin ver.

.

OOC, Kids mode On, Typo.

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

Enjoy!

...

...

Sedari pagi Gyu sudah bangun.

Sudah rapi dengan celana kotak-kotak dan kaos putihnya.

Tas ransel gambar panda berada dipunggung,

serta topi warna hitam ia balik kebelakang.

Lucu, dan juga tampan.

Senyumnya terus mengembang,

begitu berbeda dengan kembarannya.

Wonu merengut.

Biasanya juga seperti itu sih,

tapi rengutan kali ini berbeda.

Wonu sebal.

Sebab Gyu terus merengek minta puppy.

Mama bilang akan belikan,

dan Wonu semakin sebal.

.

Wonu itu tidak suka puppy.

Wonu takut puppy.

Meskipun Gyu bilang anak anjing itu lucu,

tapi entah mengapa Wonu selalu ingin menendangnya.

Apalagi saat tahu Gyu akan beli anak anjing,

rasanya Wonu ingin marah-marah.

.

Wonu langsung duduk pada sofa begitu sampai di Pet Shop.

Tak hiraukan Gyu yang riang sambil melompat.

Mukanya sudah masam,

dan itu pertanda tak baik.

.

Papa bilang sih Wonu boleh pelihara binatang juga,

tapi Wonu sukanya kelinci.

Bukankah akan terlihat konyol kalau anjing dan kelinci berada dalam satu rumah?

.

"Anyeong!"

Wonu toleh kekanan,

dan temukan seorang bocah dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Seokmin-ie~"

Wonu langsung tubruk bocah itu.

"Jangan panggil sepelti itu, Wonu. Aku tidak suka."

Rengutnya.

Tapi apalah Wonu, dia kan keras kepala.

Kalau Seokmin bilang tidak suka,

Wonu justru akan semakin gencar memanggilnya dengan...

"Minnie, Minnie, Minnie~"

"Ish!"

Lalu balas pelukan Wonu,

dengan terpaksa tentu saja.

Haha...

.

Jadi, Minnie, eung... maksudnya Seokmin-ie adalah teman Wonu.

Anak pemilik Pet Shop.

Mama Minnie adalah teman Mamanya.

Dan Papa Minnie adalah teman Papanya.

Jadi mereka semua berteman.

Wonu baru sadar akan hal itu.

.

"Wonu sedang apa?"

Tanya Seokmin-ie begitu pelukannya terlepas.

Yang semula pasang senyum lebar,

kini merengut lagi.

Tunjuk ke arah Gyu dengan dagunya.

"Gyu mau beli puppy?"

Wonu angguk-angguk.

Seokmin-ie tahu kalau Wonu tak suka puppy,

oleh sebab itu Seokmin ikut sedih.

"Kenapa Wonu tak beli binatang pelihalaan juga?"

Seokmin duduk,

tepat sebelah Wonu.

"Aku malas melawatnya."

Enteng sekali jawabannya.

Seokmin angguk-angguk,

terlalu hapal dengan sifat Wonu.

"Jangan sedih, Wonu. Aku bisa membantumu."

"Huh?"

Wonu penasaran, sekaligus tertarik.

"Ikut aku."

Seokmin tarik lengan Wonu.

Dengan senang hati Wonu mengekorinya.

Tidak sadar saja,

sepasang mata serigala sedang mengawasi mereka.

.

Gyu jalan pelan-pelan,

mengekori dua makluk pendek didepannya.

Mama sedang konsultasi mengenai hewan peliharaan,

jadi Gyu dibolehkan main sebentar.

Bukannya menemukan kesayangannya,

Gyu justru lihat Wonu diculik siluman kuda.

Oleh sebab itu Gyu mengikuti diam-diam.

.

Gyu itu paling antisipasi dengan situasi seperti ini.

Melihat Wonu yang bisa cekikikan bersama anak lain.

Padahal kalau bersama dengan Gyu, Wonu selalu marah-marah.

"Dasal anak nakal."

Gumam Gyu lirih-lirih.

.

"Cha Chaam~"

"Wooah~"

Wonu berseru begitu Minnie menunjukkan akuarium besar padanya.

Akuariumnya terlalu besar,

dan dibagi menjadi dua.

Yang satu tempat air,

dan yang satu tempat pasir.

Tidak ada pemisah disana,

sehingga akuarium itu terlihat seperti laut dan pantai versi mini.

"Apa ini?"

Wonu tanya.

"Lumah Jungkook."

"Siapa Jungkook?"

Wonu kepo.

"Kula-kula milik Mamaku."

Jawab Seokmin sambil tunjuk kepojok.

Wonu melongo,

baru kali ini lihat kura-kura yang besar seperti itu.

"Kau bisa pelihala kula-kula kalau mau. Dia mudah dilawat kok."

Wonu alihkan tatapan pada Minnie,

dan dibalas senyum lima jari lagi.

"Kalau Gyu pelihala puppy, Gyu akan telus memandikannya. Dan kalau Wonu pelihala kula-kula, Wonu tidak halus memandikannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalena kula-kula bisa mandi sendili. Lihat!"

Seokmin terlihat gembira setelahnya.

Ia merasa pintar.

Idenya untuk membuat Wonu memelihara kura-kura tak buruk juga.

Tapi mengenai mandi, sepertinya anak itu bermasalah.

Wonu awalnya hanya terdiam,

tapi melihat kura-kuranya masuk kedalam air, ia mulai tersenyum.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan belitahu Mama."

.

Wonu lari kecil,

tinggalkan Seokmin yang diam ditempat.

Wonu melihat Gyu,

sedang gendong anak anjing warna cokelat.

Bukannya menyapa, Wonu malah melengos.

Sebabkan Gyu dua kali lebih sebal dari semula.

.

"Mama~"

Wonu tarik ujung baju Mama begitu menemukannya.

Jeonghan tengok kebawah,

dan temukan Wonu dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Mama, Wonu boleh pelihala Jungkook?"

Jeonghan tautkan alis.

"Siapa Jungkook?"

"Kula-kula."

"Kenapa Wonu ingin pelihara kura-kura?"

Jeonghan jongkok, sejajarkan tingginya.

"Kalena kula-kula bisa mandi sendili."

"Jangan Mama."

Gyu sahut tiba-tiba.

Sebabkan Wonu merengut tak suka.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalena melawat kula-kula itu melepotkan."

Jawab Gyu.

"Tidak kok."

Sahut Wonu.

"Melepotkan, Wonu. Dia halus belada di ail setiap hali. Kau tidak akan bisa mengajaknya belmain kalau dia mandi sepanjang hali."

Wonu berpikir sebentar.

Benar juga kata Gyu.

Kalau kura-kuranya mandi terus, kapan ia bisa mengajak kura-kuranya main?

"Lalu Wonu halus memelihara apa?"

"Puppy!"

Gyu sahut cepat-cepat.

"Tapi Wonu maunya kula-kula."

Wonu cemberut.

"Puppy lebih bagus. Kiyowo~"

Gyu elus-elus puppy yang ada digendongannya.

Untuk sebentar Wonu merasa cemburu.

Lalu mendengus tak suka.

"Pokoknya Wonu mau kula-kula!"

Gyu mendelik.

"Puppy!"

"Kula-kula!"

"Puppy!"

Jeonghan tahan napas,

ini harus segera dihentikan sebelum perang terjadi.

"Eung... anak-anak, jangan bertengkar."

Jeonghan alihkan perhatian.

Ia tatap mata Wonu sebentar, lalu beralih ke Gyu.

Sedikit bingung dan merasa bersalah sebenarnya.

Jeonghan tahu Wonu benci anjing.

Sementara Gyu menyukainya.

Kalau Jeonghan membelikan puppy,

Wonu akan ngambek setiap hari.

Tapi kalau tidak dibelikan,

Gyu yang akan menangis tanpa henti.

Ia jadi pusing.

"Bagaimana kalau memilih peliharaan yang kalian berdua sukai?"

Usul Mama buat dua kembar balita itu pasang wajah bingung.

"Pelihala apa?"

tanya Gyu.

Mama megedikkan bahu,

"Terserah kalian."

Wonu melirik Gyu.

Sedikit sulit memang,

sebab apa yang disukai Gyu adalah hal yang dibenci Wonu.

Sedangkan yang disukai Wonu adalah hal yang mengerikan untuk Gyu.

Jadi, mana ada binatang yang mereka sukai berdua?

.

Melihat dua temannya sedang dalam dilema,

Seokmin akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu apa yang cocok untuk kalian."

Gyu dan Wonu bertukar pandang.

"Cha chaaam~"

lalu tersenyum lebar begitu Seokmin tunjukkan sebuah toples kaca.

Sepertinya memelihara ikan untuk mereka berdua tak buruk juga.

Apalagi ikan cupang.

Papa pasti menyukainya.

.

.

END!

.

.

Anyeong, anyeong!

Radak aneh ya? Ngehe~ mian

Ini kutulis dadakan. Pengalihan stres dari kerjaan yang banyaknya kelewatan :v

.

Eung, saya rasa peminat baca FFN semakin berkurang.

Ada beberapa sunbae yang kasih saran untuk pindah ke wattpad.

Saya minta pendapat dong, baiknya bagaimana?


	7. Home Alone

**KIDS**

 **.**

"Home Alone"

MEANIE ver.

.

OOC, Kids mode On, Typo.

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

Enjoy!

...

...

Gyu hisap-hisap jempolnya.

Gyu haus, Gyu ingin minum.

Tapi susu dibotolnya sudah habis tak tersisa.

Dan juga lampu kamar sudah dimatikan.

Gelap.

Bukankah Gyu pernah bilang kalau dirinya tidak suka gelap?

Gyu ingin panggil Mama,

tapi kenyataannya Mama tidak dirumah.

Papa bilang sih mau antar ke Rumah Sakit.

Mual katanya.

Jadilah dirinya ditinggal sendiri.

Eung, tidak benar-benar sendiri sih.

Sebab masih ada...

"Wonu~"

Karena Gyu takut, akhirnya ia bangunkan kembarannya.

Pelan-pelan, berbisik-bisik.

"Wonu~ bangun~"

Wonu tidak bergerak.

Gyu pepet tubuh Wonu, lalu dekatkan bibir ketelinga.

"Wonuu~"

Plak!

Tuh kan?

Gyu sudah tebak, satu tampolan pasti Gyu dapat.

"Belisik, Gyu!"

Wonu balik badan, tutupi kepala dengan selimutnya.

Gyu merengut, Wonu selalu seperti itu.

Tapi salahkan sifat jahilnya.

Gyu punya ide hebat yang buat senyumnya terangkat.

Gyu dekati Wonu lagi.

Kali ini lebih dekat.

Dekat sekali.

Hingga pipi Gyu menempel pada kepala Wonu.

"Wonu~ Gyu haus. Temani Gyu ke dapul"

Gyu masih keukeuh dengan niatnya.

Hausnya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Jadi Gyu sibak selimut Wonu pelan-pelan.

"Won-"

"Ya!"

Cup!

Tuh kan?

Wonu langsung diam kalau Gyu cium pipinya.

Dan yang paling penting, Wonu mau bangun.

"Ngehehe~"

"Ish!"

.

.

Begitulah Gyu.

Andalannya ya cuma itu.

Cium-cium sembarangan sesuka jidatnya.

Padahal kan Wonu sebal kalau Gyu menciumnya.

Meskipun pipinya merah jambu juga.

Wonu pikir dari pada harus menerima ciuman Gyu yang banyak-banyak,

lebih baik turuti saja kemauannya.

Hanya antar kedapur saja kan?

.

.

Rumah sudah gelap.

Tadi Papa pesan kalau Gyu dan Wonu harus pintar tidur sendiri.

Tapi apa boleh buat,

gara-gara Gyu mereka harus turun kedapur.

Malam sudah larut,

dan Papa sengaja tinggalkan mereka dirumah.

Sebenarnya tidak tega juga,

tapi Papa lebih pikirkan kesehatan mereka.

Diluar hujan,

kalau ke Rumah Sakit ajak mereka, Papa takut jagoan kembarnya sakit.

.

.

"Gyu jalan duluan."

Wonu perintahkan,

dan disambut senyum lebar dari si kulit hitam.

Gyu mulai jalan,

pelan-pelan.

Dibelakangnya ada Wonu yang ikuti.

Cklek!

Wuuush!

Gyu mundur satu langkah, sebab angin berhembus terpa wajahnya.

Sudah begitu, tangga turunnya gelap pula.

"Kenapa?"

Wonu tanya, dengan wajah cengonya.

"Gyu takuut."

Wonu pasang muka datar.

Sudah terlalu hapal dengan tingkahnya.

Badan boleh besar, tapi takutnya sama gelap.

Gyu payah.

"Kalau takut, tidak jadi kedapul saja."

Wonu berbalik, tapi Gyu pegang lengannya.

"Tapi Gyu hauus~"

Mata puppy tercipta.

Wonu sebal kalau Gyu sudah seperti itu.

Wonu kan ngantuk,

dan Gyu tidak buru-buru selesaikan urusannya.

"Kalau begitu cepat tulun"

"Tapi gelap."

Wonu itu tidak sabaran.

Atau lebih tepatnya tidak telatenan.

Jadi dia ambil inisiatif melangkah duluan.

Wonu celingukkan.

Toleh kiri, toleh kanan.

Memang gelap sih.

Kalau harus mencari saklar lampu pasti lama,

sebab butuh kursi untuk dapat mencapainya.

Jadi ya... mereka jalan saja.

Dengan Gyu yang diam-diam baca mantra.

Kretek!

"Omo!"

Gyu tersentak,

langsung tubrukWonu tak sabaran.

Beruntung Wonu itu kuat,

sanggup tahan badan besar Gyu tanpa geser barang sebentar.

Pletak!

"Aaw"

Gyu elus kepalanya.

"Jangan bikin kaget, Gyu! Nanti kalau Wonu jatuh bagaimana? Kan tidak ada Mama."

Wonu sewot, seperti kebiasaannya.

"T-tadi... suala apa?"

Gyu tanya, dengan suara rendahnya.

"Eung?"

Wonu tak langsung jawab.

"Wonu tidak dengal tuh."

"Yang tadi itu, Wonu tidak dengal?"

Wonu geleng-geleng,

buat Gyu makin takut saja.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Cepat tulun dan minum didapul."

.

.

Dua kembar itu sudah didapur.

Karena mereka pendek, lagi-lagi mengabaikan saklar lampu.

Gelaplah keadaan sekitar.

Gyu lepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Wonu.

Sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya,

tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Gyu sudah tidak bisa menahan hausnya.

Jadi Gyu lebih pilih pegang gelas sekarang.

"Cepat sedikit, Gyu. Wonu ngantuk tahu."

Wonu sudah menguap berkali-kali.

Gyu jadi kasihan.

Bruk!

"Uhuk!"

Gyu sembur air dimulutnya.

Kaget luar biasa.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar,

apalagi saat lihat Wonu pelan-pelan dekati dirinya.

"Kau dengal?"

Kali ini Wonu angguk-angguk.

Gyu jadi tambah takut.

"Itu tadi suala apa, Gyu?"

Wonu tempelkan tubuhnya dibelakang Gyu.

Keadaan gelap, dan Wonu tidak tahu datangnya arah suara.

"Gyu juga tidak tahu."

Prangg!

"Aaa!"

Gyu jongkok, Wonu juga.

Tutup kuping dengan kedua tangan mereka.

Wonu sudah mau menangis.

Dan Gyu coba tenangkan dengan memeluknya.

Gyu masih ingat janjinya kepada Papa,

kalau Gyu harus jaga Wonu baik-baik.

"Sstt... jangan takut, Wonu. Ada Gyu disini."

Gyu elus kepala Wonu pelan-pelan.

Meski Gyu takut, dirinya harus tetap berani jika untuk lindungi kembarannya.

Jadi Gyu tuntun Wonu kekamar,

sambil peluk erat-erat.

Wonu boleh saja galak,

tapi tetap saja penakut.

Bahkan melebihi dirinya.

.

.

Mereka jalan pelan-pelan,

sudah hampir sampai anak tangga pertama.

Tapi...

DUK!

"Gyu~"

Wonu peluk Gyu erat-erat.

Tidak tahu kenapa Gyu malah senyum-senyum dibuatnya.

Mungkin Gyu pikir jarang sekali Wonu mau memeluknya lebih dulu.

Dan Gyu senang seperti itu.

Jadi karena sudah begitu,

Gyu balas peluk dengan senyum mengembang.

Bahkan ketika sudah berada diatas kasur mereka.

Suatu keberuntungan sih sebenarnya.

Ternyata gelap ada gunanya juga.

Ngehehe~

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Semakin kesini semakin gaje lah ini fiksi :D

Saya nulis tadi malam, dan baru bisa post pagi ini.

Itupun nulisnya hanya beberapa menit saja.

Jadi harap maklum adanya *ngek

Eung, mengenai wattpad,

Saya rasa belum saatnya hijrah kesana.

Dan untuk review, sarannya sangat membantu, terimakasih banyak.

JongSoo sayang kalian.

Mumumu :*

.

Oiya, kemarin Graduationnya Dino, ya?

Duuh... anak bontotku satu itu, udah gede ternyata :):)

Happy Weekend ^^

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Papa keluar kamar buru-buru sore itu,

Dengan tas selempang dipundaknya.

Dua jagoan kembarnya cermati betul-betul,

sebab wajah Papa terlihat gusar.

"Anak-anak, Papa antar Mama ke Rumah Sakit dulu, ya? Kalian jangan nakal."

Papa peringatkan pelan-pelan.

Gyu angguk-angguk,

Wonu pun ikut.

Baru dua kali melangkah,

Papa tiba-tiba balikkan badannya.

"Oiya, Gyu, jangan menyimpan makanan anjingmu."

Gyu telengkan kepala.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau dia lapar, nanti akan buat suara gaduh tengah malam."


	8. Gigi Susu

**KIDS**

 **.**

"Gigi Susu"

.

MEANIE + Mama Papa ver.

.

 _Kids mode On_

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

.

Enjoy!

...

...

…

…

Senin pagi yang cerah.

Rumah keluarga Choi sudah berisik sedari subuh.

Penyebabnya, tentu saja dua kembar bersaudara.

Gyu, dan Wonu.

Entah mengapa sejak tadi malam Wonu terus saja merengek.

Badannya panas, tapi tidak demam.

Mama jadi khawatir.

Apalagi kondisi Wonu yang mudah sakit membuat daya tahan tubuhnya terus melemah.

Belum lagi Gyu ikut-ikutan manja,

Lihat Wonu digendong Mama, Gyu jadi cemburu.

Jadilah Seungcheol repot kesana kemari.

"Sayang… tolong ambilkan air hangat dan handuk bersih untuk mengompes Wonu, ya!"

Jeonghan teriak dari arah kamar si kembar.

Seungcheol berdiri,

tinggalkan mobil mainan Gyu yang belum sempat dibetulkan,

"Oke, akan aku ambilkan."

Gyu merengut lihat Papa pergi,

jadi dia ikut bangun lalu membuntuti Papa dari belakang.

"Papa halus cepat. Nanti mobil Gyu tidak bisa sembuh."

Seungcheol menoleh kebawah, kearah Gyu yang tidak lebih tinggi dari lututnya.

"Tunggu, Gyu."

"Tapi Gyu mau mobilnya cepat sembuh."

"Iya, nanti Papa betulkan. Gyu tunggu dulu, ya."

Lalu Papa pergi lagi,

membawa ember dan handuk untuk Wonu.

Ish!

.

.

Sebenarnya Gyu sebal pada semuanya.

Dia sebal pada Mama,

karena menyuruh Gyu jauh-jauh dari Wonu supaya tidak menganggu.

Dia sebal juga pada Papa,

karena Papa bilang mau menemaninya tapi malah sibuk kesana-kemari.

Gyu jadi sedih.

Dia hanya bisa menatap Wonu dari jauh.

Tidak bisa memeluknya.

Tidak bisa menemaninya.

.

.

"Mama~"

Gyu mengintip dari balik jendela.

Kepalanya yang kecil hanya dapat terlihat diujung saja.

Mau tidak mau Mama harus melongok supaya Gyu terjangkau penglihatannya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Gyu berjalan pelan-pelan, supaya tidak timbulkan suara apapun.

"Boleh tidak Gyu tidul disini?"

Mata puppy itu menatap Mama.

Memelas.

Mama jadi kasihan.

Tapi sebentar kemudian Mama menatap Wonu yang baru bisa terlelap.

"Tapi Wonu baru bisa tidur, Gyu. Kalau Gyu disini, nanti Wonu bangun lagi."

"Gyu tidak akan nakal, Mama. Gyu mau belsama Wonu."

Tiba-tiba Seungcheol datang dari arah belakang,

segera menggendong Gyu sambil berkata,

"Gyu tidur bersama Papa saja, ya. Nanti Papa temani sambil bermain game. Bagaimana?"

Gyu menatap mata Papa, dia tahu bahwa dirinya sedang dibujuk.

"Tapi Gyu kan… baiklah."

Akhirnya Gyu mengangguk pasrah.

Matanya yang seperti puppy kembali menatap Wonu, lalu segera memeluk leher Papa ketika Papa membawanya keluar kamar."

.

.

"Papa."

Panggil Gyu.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Wonu sakit?"

Seungcheol menurunkan Gyu diranjang besar tempat biasa dia tidur bersama Jeonghan.

"Dokter bilang, gigi Wonu ada yang mau tumbuh. Jadi dia sedikit demam."

Gyu memiringkan kepala, "Tapi kenapa Gyu tidak sakit?"

"Memangnya gigi Gyu juga ada yang tumbuh?"

Papa bertanya, sambil menatap Gyu yang sedang mengagguk.

"Coba Papa lihat."

Gyu mendekat kearah Papa, lalu tersenyum sangat lebar supaya giginya terlihat.

"Gigi Gyu ada yang muncul disebelah sini."

Gyu menunjuk gigi taring yang ada disebelah kiri.

"Wah…benar."

Papa bergumam.

"Tapi Gyu hebat, Gyu sangat kuat, makanya Gyu tidak deman."

Gyu berbangga hati.

Papa jadi tersenyum karenanya.

"Gyu tahu tidak kenapa Papa sering bilang kalau Gyu harus melindungi Wonu dimanapun dan kapanpun?"

Tanya Papa sambil duduk diranjang dekat Gyu.

Gyu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Papa.

"Seperti saat inilah contohnya. Wonu mudah sakit, sedangkan Gyu tidak. Jadi Gyu harus bisa bersabar jika Papa dan Mama lebih sering menemani Wonu ketika sakit. Gyu kan sudah besar, Gyu tahu kan maksud Papa dan Mama. Kami tidak membeda-bedakan kalian."

Papa berkata panjang lebar.

Memang betul sih, Gyu sering merasa cemburu pada Wonu.

Karena Wonu mudah sakit, Papa dan Mama jadi lebih perhatian padanya.

Tapi sekarang Gyu tahu, jika sebenarnya Papa dan Mama juga sayang pada Gyu.

Hanya saja, Wonu sedikit lebih banyak mendapat perhatian karena dia mudah sakit.

"Gyu tahu."

Gyu mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Pintar jagoan Papa."

Sambil mengelus kepala Gyu pelan, kemudian menuntun anak laki-lakinya itu tidur diranjang.

.

.

Gyu itu bukan tipe anak yang rewel.

Dia sangat mudah diatur.

Bahkan dibanding dengan Soonyoung, Minghao, apalagi Seokmin, kepribadian Gyu lah yang paling baik.

Gyu sama sekali tidak bandel seperti Soonyoung.

Gyu tidak suka terlalu berdiam seperti Minghao.

Gyu juga tidak terlalu celometan seperti Seokmin.

Tapi Gyu akan nakal jika ada seseorang yang merebut Wonu darinya.

Ya, itu kalau kepada teman-temannya.

Tapi jika Mama yang merebut Wonu dari Gyu,

apa Gyu harus bertindak nakal juga?

Kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkan Gyu sekarang.

Dia tidak mau jauh dari Wonu.

Apalagi meninggalkan Wonu bersama Mama, sedangkan dia bersama Papa.

Gyu harus cari cara, supaya dia bisa memeluk Wonu sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo, Jongsoo update KIDS-nya telat banget ya :D

Maaf, padahal janjinya mau sering update, tapi kenyataannya malah semakin sibuk di real life :D

Udah gitu, saya lebih banyak aktif di instagram sekarang.

Promosi sedikit ah… :D

Saya ngadmin disana (satu-satunya admin -untuk sementara-) biasanya kalau senggang saya juga update mini fanfiction pairing Kaisoo Meanie.

Kalau mau tengok, boleh kok.

Follow ya, kimkaisoomeanie

Terimakasih :):)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Belum tidur?"

Jeonghan bertanya ketika menemukan Seungcheol berdiri didepan pintu dapur sambil celingukan.

"Gyu tidak disini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Seungcheol justru bertanya.

"Tidak, bukannya-"

"Gyu hilang…"

Seungcheol menatap mata Jeonghan kosong.

"Hil-"

"Gyu tidak ada dikamar! Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Di kamar mandi, diruang tamu, ditaman belakang, diruang bermain, Gyu tidak ada!"

Seungcheol mulai panik.

"Tap-"

"Tadi Gyu masih ada bersamaku! Tapi tiba-tiba…."

Jeonghan menghela napas jengah.

"Kita lapor polisi sekarang!"

PLAK!

"Aw! Kenapa memukul, sayang. Sakit…"

"Inilah kenapa Gyu menjadi seperti itu. Sifatnya benar-benar menurun darimu."

"Hng?"

"Dia ada dikamar Wonu. Tadi Gyu mengendap-endap supaya bisa tidur dengan kembarannya. Ketika mereka berdua sudah tidur, aku memutuskan keluar dari kamar, membiarkan mereka memiliki waktu berdua."

"Ha?"

Seungcheol berhenti mengelus kepala yang telah 'ternoda'.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti itu, Seungcheol. Sifat Gyu bisa semakin parah nanti."

Lalu Jeonghan meninggalkan Seungcheol sambil membawa gelas kopinya pergi.

"Tunggu…jadi Gyu ada bersama Wonu? Tidak hilang?"

.

.

.

END


End file.
